


弥赛亚同人－洵：暖色调和冷色调-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－洵：暖色调和冷色调-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－洵：暖色调和冷色调-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e1d6904)

[ 16](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e1d6904)

### [弥赛亚同人－洵：暖色调和冷色调](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e1d6904)

冻土覆盖的北方街道，常年不化的积雪尤其在夜晚的降温下变得更加坚硬。

城市显得萧条，雪和冰堆积在路边和屋顶，把颜色都给统一。风力夹杂着扬起的残雪冷气，形成了蓝灰色阴蒙蒙的雾气。

午夜过后的大道，店铺大部分都关了。倒是酒吧还开着，也很热闹。而银行前提款机处的灯也还亮着，于加油站一起提供着光亮。

路灯一排排，却照的不大，灯罩玻璃的边缘还蒙着没化的霜。

今晚也有雪，就是不停。地上积起来新雪，把下方踩成泥的冰渣盖住。

園之人走在前面，小暮洵跟在后方。

他们俩很有距离，彼此都一言不发。刺骨的风像是失去了温度，吹向他们时竟没让两人受到丝毫影响。

今夜恰好有一个间谍的入侵被查明，这件事園早就着手了。如今是将其处理掉的时候，所以他就把小暮给带来。这对于如今的小暮洵而言，是这短短几日中他第第二个目标的任务。

他完成的快速出色，但行为举止也很疯狂，弄了个園并没期望的大场面。

现在这个狂躁的小暮洵已经看不到当初的影子，除了相同的脸，或许会被人误以为是另一个克隆体也不为过。

现在冷空气帮他从杀人的兴奋与躁动里冷却，他的呼吸阵阵化作白雾升上天。

他弓着脖子垂着脑袋，如夜猫似的眸子尖锐的从刘海下钻出来，迎着冷冽的风。

好像周围没有任何东西可以引起他的兴趣，也没有任何东西可以感化他的心情。他拖着腿踩过下方新覆盖的雪，鞋底把地下埋着的肮脏雪泥碾了出来。

園之人没有回头，也没放慢速度等待。就像他后背有一双眼睛，能精确的知道对方在跟着自己，两人的距离以精准的数字保持着。

小暮洵忽然停下了脚步，他包含寒冬冷光的双瞳中，映入了一片橙黄色的暖光。

被街道夜晚的蓝灰黑暗笼罩的青年，站在和他记忆一样空白又凌乱的飘雪中，转头盯着路边的花店。

这个国家的花店24小时开着，在这个周围都关闭的寂静之夜，孤零零的夹在昏暗的街道中间，那个小小的店铺显得如此格格不入，又如此梦幻。

室内的橙黄色的灯光成为了这一带最大的光源，点亮了窗户和门廊，给房屋装点上了色彩，为前方灰色的雪地印上片亮色的剪影。

巨大的玻璃窗后摆满了花，内部则因为庞大的花篮和一束束鲜花而遮蔽了道路，唯有狭窄的小道延伸去屋内，反而另远方的人窥不见全貌。

所有靠近窗的花，颜色都鲜艳而温暖。彼此颜色交替，看来颜色种类的分配也废了很大功夫。

尤其是窗前的万寿菊，橘红色的花瓣大团大团的拥簇，比灯光更加鲜艳，也和屋内那股暖烘烘的气氛非常搭配。而另一边的橱窗里，靠墙得放用巨大的高筒花篮插满了向日葵，金灿灿的色彩非常夺人眼球。

小暮不懂为什么自己会站在冷风里看着那家店。

他并不是因为冷，才想要进去。他也不是因为喜欢，才想要靠近。他只是站在原地，保持着距离，盯着那个花店明晃晃的橱窗，瞧着这些他现在有些记不得名字的花。

他对花感兴趣吗？他并不确定。

他看着那些花，连名字都懒得去想。他认为自己并不喜欢花，也没又兴趣去了解。

那么到底有什么吸引他去看呢？为什么他会甘愿浪费时间去盯着那些花瞧呢？内心的这份急躁不安又是什么？

他甚至想要砸破窗户，把那些花揪下来，可是他不懂这个心情产生的理由。

他真的想这样做吗？他觉得不是，他并不想，也觉得没必要，甚至有什么在内心阻拦了自己。

他不是因为讨厌花才想要破坏，他只是觉得自己的视野被抓走了，又自己夺不回来。这中被控制的感觉使他生厌，然而这成不了去靠近花的理由。

他只是想盯着那边看而已。目不转睛的，把亮色的植物印在乱糟糟的脑子里。

園走了过来，保留了一个人的间隔后，他停在前方瞧着小暮的侧脸。

被橱窗射出来的光洒上面庞，这个杀人机器的正脸被涂抹上了层暖色调的光。可刘海下的眼睛依旧埋如入空洞的阴影利，冷冰冰的视线抵触着这份富有生命力的亮度。

“明明现在这个时间开着也没用，”小暮第一次开口，冷风吹干的嘴唇粘在一起，在他张开口时撕裂出变得沙哑低沉的嗓音。

“所有花店都是24小时营业，”園公式化的回答，言外之意就是这些店的开门时间不需要他去思考。

小暮讨厌对方的态度，虽然他自己无法明确的冷静分析为什么，但是他对这个人的声音很抵触。

即使他询问为什么这些店要做出来24小时开店的蠢事，園也没有回答。

对，这份沉默就是让他厌烦的理由。

为什么这人总是那副什么都知道的样子，却又不说。即使说了，也根本无法为他的大脑空白的思绪带来丝毫作用。

他的眼神看起来就像是说，“这种事可以自己去理解”。可是小暮并不理解。

好比他自己，明明什么都不记得，園却什么都知道。園知道他的事，却也从来没想着要讲给他听。提到的东西，说了也什么都回想不起来。

那些教堂的人也是，带着他们所了解的过去的自己，什么都知道的来找他，但是他自己却什么都不知道。

他们说的话全都如此刺耳，却怎么都刺不破自己空白的大脑。就像是现在，他站在雪地的黑夜里，搞不懂为什么那家店如此明亮，摸不清那暖色调的光存在的理由，记不起来那些花的名字。

他只觉得，这些花迟早会被冻死。而那些人喊的名字，也会在绝望里消耗殆尽。然后就会回归寂静，不再扎眼，也不再刺耳，让他清净。

这个城市不合适这种店铺。

在深夜里开着，摆满绽放的花朵，外面则只有飞雪与死寂。

于是这个小小店铺的存在显得如此惹眼，让他无法移开眼球，使得他被所不能理解的感受淹没。

…

…

“御池是要出去吗？”

“今天我要去花店。”

“为什么？”

“我想买向日葵的种子，因为想种给小太郎。”

“嗯 …”

…

“小暮，跟着我一起去吧。”

“去哪？”

“御池不是去花店吗？跟着去呗。”

“雏森有什么要去买的吗？”

“没什么…只是柚木不在后，他也没种樱花树，大概是要用向日葵代替吧。”

“但是他不种也是因为在他眼中柚木还活着吧。”

“那也是一样的，向日葵种子不就是给柚木的吗。所以要一起陪他去吗，小暮？”

“好。”

…

“为什么你们要跟来啊！花店有什么好跟着逛的。”

“别管我们，你逛你的。反正是小暮想陪你来呗。”

“明明是雏森提出来的…”

“别说啊！”

“…那就随便你们俩啦…我去买该买的。”

…

“小暮你也买了？”

“嗯，是送给雏森的。给。”

“为什么给我？”

“这种花在日本叫千寿菊，名字重合后觉得和你很配。”

“原来小暮还有这种浪漫细胞？”

“我不认为这是浪漫细胞…”

“那还送我。”

“…”

“我收下了，谢啦。”

…

…

小暮洵什么也想不起来，他空白的大脑像是被碎掉的各种东西搅乱，混杂在一起，棱角刺痛了他。

他还是不明白为什么要去看这家店，但是他在寻找理由。

園看着他一言不发的样子若有所思，终究没将想法写在脸上，也没开口提醒一个字。

“这些颜色很惹眼，很鲜艳”小暮受不了園的目光，拿出恶意的视线顶回去。

他牙缝里挤出的话充满烦躁和厌恶，好似野兽的低吼。“和这个极冻的城市不匹配，太过显眼，很讨厌。”

这大概就是他思考到的理由。

对于现在他来说，这个理由也是对的。

“这也是他们吸引客人眼球以此招揽生意的方法之一啊，”園面无表情地回答，没有什么值得他对这些不痛不痒的答案表现出耐心的微笑。

“这些花也是，和这个城市不配。”

“不得不说向日葵可是国花，”園不急不缓的提示到。

花的名字似乎刺痛到了小暮。

为什么向日葵这样的花会开放在这个国家？会成为这里的国花？

明明有更合适的人匹配这种花——

但…是谁？

这些问题令小暮顿生烦躁。他想要发泄，他想要杀人，接下一个任务让自己行动起来，而不是在这里浪费时间。

所以他甩开头，强行别开视线，往前迈步。

“真的不配！”像是把刚才一切带给自身的影响都甩开，他的词语灌满气愤和躁动，从脑中挖出来并丢弃在雪地的道路上。

到底在生气什么？在否认什么？在厌恶什么？这话包含的情绪来自何方，是否出自他自己，他都摸不透。

園跟了上去，但很快脚步就超过了小暮。他继续走在前面，而小暮的视线里则盯着那个背影，继续拖着脚步往前兴行去。

他们的距离再次以不变的数字持续着。

亮着灯且有着鲜艳花朵装饰窗口的店铺就这样被留在了冰天雪地里，塞在满是关门店铺的无生机街道一旁。

暖色的光真的和这个全是冷色调的街道不相配，但是它真的充满了温度感。

只是小暮洵把那个温度统统留在了后方。

  


  


  


  


  


【其实灵感来自这个微博内容，明明是浪漫的背景，却并没有写这方面】

  
  


查看后，花店开的理由：

<https://tsrus.cn/shehui/2018/03/02/660649>  


  


向日葵是俄罗斯的国花：

[https://baijiahao.baidu.com/s?id=1589755519432157709&wfr=spider&for=pc&isFailFlag=1](https://baijiahao.baidu.com/s?id=1589755519432157709&wfr=spider&for=pc&isFailFlag=1)  


[小暮洵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E6%9A%AE%E6%B4%B5)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[園之人](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9C%92%E4%B9%8B%E4%BA%BA)

评论(4)

热度(16)

    1. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://huayin167.lofter.com/) [花音](http://huayin167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yeyumaomao.lofter.com/) [RIKKA](http://yeyumaomao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) [边缘人](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) [起风酱](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) [起风酱](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e1cc35a)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e20ff4d)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
